Fuses are used to avoid damage by surge to internal circuit due to short or overload of an electric appliance. However, identification of the location of the burnt fuse relies on the manual inspection of all fuses one by one. U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,079 B2 entitled “Automobile Multi-Purpose DC Source Protection Monitor” by Lin describes a method and a device that includes source status light emitting diodes that indicates location of burn out fuses.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.